hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Meteor City
|kanji = 流星街 |romanji = Ryūseigai |name = Meteor City |located in = Unknown |controlled by = Mafia Community |inhabitants = *Phantom Troupe *Kikyo Zoldyck *Gotoh *Canary |manga debut = Chapter 102 |anime debut = Episode 63 (1999) Episode 54 (2011)}} Meteor City (流星街, Ryūseigai) is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. Not much is known about the city; much of the information on it is shrouded in mystery. The city is rumored to be at least five hundred years old, Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 and was believed to have been founded by a dictator who wanted to separate the human race. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 Since then, it has been a dumping ground for other countries. The city is said to have the most diverse ethnic background and its population estimated at eight to ten million people. History Outsider Threat At some point, Meteor City was to be attacked by an outsider. An elder used his hatsu, Sun and Moon, to turn some residents into human bombs in order to send a message to the assailant.Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 352 The Tramp Incident About 10 years ago, a tramp without papers was arrested for murder. When the local law enforcement tried to look for information about the tramp, they found nothing. It was then that the tramp confessed that he was from Meteor City. The police of the country refused to believe his innocence from the murder, instead forcefully extracting a "confession" that he did commit the crime. During the trial, the lawyer appointed by the court did not do anything and allowed the tramp to be condemned. Three years later, the real murderer (a drug addict) was arrested and his crime was brought out to the public. It was then recognized that the tramp was falsely accused. Shortly after the information was revealed, a total of 31 people consisting of the police, judges, inspectors, witnesses, jurors and lawyers who took part in the false accusation of the tramp were assassinated. In one of them, a message was found near the corpse's foot, saying: "We reject no one. So take nothing from us." The assassins were a bunch of 31 Meteor City residents that attached a bomb onto their chests, then exploded themselves with their victims, all at the exact same time, in different locations. All because one of their companions was falsely condemned, 31 people sacrificed themselves, and 31 others were killed, in the name of revenge. Kurta Clan Massacre Five years prior to the start of the series, the Phantom Troupe approached the Kurta Clan for their valuable Scarlet Eyes, massacred everyone there and left a message of what seems to be Meteor City's motto: ''"We reject no one, so take nothing from us."''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 0, Chapter 2 Plot Yorknew City arc When the Mafia is trying to find the identities of Phantom Troupe members in databases, one member hypothesizes that they might be from Meteor City. He goes on to explain the details of Meteor City, and why they would not be found. Melody relays this information to Kurapika. Leorio explains to a confused Gon the history of Meteor City and their way of life. Chimera Ant arc The Phantom Troupe returns to Meteor City to kill Zazan, who has been turning the residents into Ants to use as soldiers. They are successful, and kill the people who have been turned into Ants. After Meruem's death, Bizeff drives Welfin and Hina there to find Gyro. Inhabitants The Phantom Troupe The Phantom Troupe was founded in Meteor City, where most of the current members are from. Kurapika stated that the Phantom Troupe were considered abnormal even for the standard of the city. Kikyo Zoldyck According to the 2004 Hunter × Hunter Official Guidebook, Kikyo Zoldyck is from Meteor City. This fact was never mentioned in the anime nor manga. Canary and Gotoh A character book published in 2001 revealed that both Canary and Gotoh originated from Meteor City. In the 2011 anime series, Canary also tells Killua that if he ever wishes to visit some day, that she will happily act as his guide. References Category:Locations